The goblin king's surprise
by stephiejack
Summary: Dear readers, Help me write a story! I will post a chapter and you write the next! What a fun game this will be. Let me get the ball rolling with chapter one.


Disclaimer: All characters and story inspiration comes from the labyrinth movie and the legends that created it.

Rules:

-There will be thirteen chapters and each will not be more than five thousand.

-Every authors credit will be at the start of each chapter.

-All entries will be read and one will be picked at random. I will post a chapter every two days.

-Let's keep it clean and fluffy. PG-13 or T. No extreme sex content or swearing. (It's not necessary to make great story work.)

feel free to send me your submission by email stephiejack2015

Let the game begin withe the first chapter.

Sarah awoke to find that she was once again at the center of the Labyrinth. Her head was pounding angrily that it hurt to look around. She didn't recognized this part of the castle, she was outside in some sort of garden grounds. She groaned loudly as the bright morning sun beat down hard into her eyes and she did her best to block it out. Taking a few deep breaths she stood on shaky legs. 'What happened? How did I get here?' she asked herself. She tried her hardest to remember last nights events but an overwhelming need to purge over took her.

Sarah wondered along the wall until she found an entrance to the castle and set off to find the one person that she never thought she would see again, the goblin king, and it filled her with many different emotions. Mostly trepidation consumed her as she thought about finding him, 'what if he was the one whom brought me here?' Suddenly she halted in the sandstone hallway and leaned against the wall while trying to collect herself.

Sarah started when a grouchy voice rang from down the hall. "Hey you over there! What are ye' doing wandering 'round the castle? Humans are not permitted in this wing!" He grumbled at her. He was a goblin that was for sure but he acted like a grumpy old man and not the innocent bumbling goblins she had encountered before. Sarah straightened, "um... I'm looking for the Goblin king."

The old goblin finally reached her and frowned. "What business do you have with the king?"

Sarah scowled at the grumpy little goblin man who was poking at her with his cane and decided immediately that she should keep to herself. "That's hardly any of your business! I just need to see him urgently." She growled at him and shoved his cane aside. He glared at her and scoffed. "Now see here young lady! I am the mayor of the goblin city. Anything you have to say to the king, you can say to me!"

Sarah straightened further, towering over the waist high goblin, because she refused to be intimidated by a rude little man goblin or not. "This is a personal matter I have with the king."

Still the goblin did not budge and Sarah had had it with trying to be civil. She could be just as stubborn as anyone. "Look you mean old coot! I have got a really bad hangover and I don't feel like arguing with you anymore. Now I need to see the king immediately! Or so help me I will bog you myself!"

The old man gasped at her then but stared at her before nodding in defeat and he spoke. "No one gets to see the king. He has left to the neighboring kingdom on urgent business and wont be back for the next few days. I am the one he left in charge."

Sarah groaned and threw her arms up in the air. "You could have started with that first old man! What am I suppose to do for a few days? I came from far away and I don't have a place to stay."

The old man eyed her warily before nodding for her to follow him. "I suppose you could stay here until he returns. It's the only safe place in the kingdom right now but you better not disturb anything or anyone. You got it, missy?"

Sarah nodded in compliance before asking her questions. "Why is it the only safe place? Is something happening?"

The old man stopped suddenly, causing Sarah to almost walk right into him. "Have you been living under a rock for the last decade? We are at war!"

Sarah stared at him in disbelief before running to the nearest window and couldn't believe her eyes. Just beyond the labyrinth walls the land was desolate and barren, even the lush greenery inside the walls were wilted, starved for magic. "What war?" She said in a croak as she pushed down the sudden fear the snaked through her.

The goblin man looked at her curiously. "You don't know anything about the war. How is that possible? Where are you from?"

Sarah continued to stared out the window while she thought about how much information she should give him. It was in her best interest to be invisible.


End file.
